


『BRISA MARINA』

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermans/Cecaelias, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cecaelias, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Inspirado Por Regalo, M/M, MamiYuuriAlRescate, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mermaids, Merman Victor Nikiforov, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Octopus Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victuuri's Babys, cecaelia Katsuki Yuuri, mermaid au, mermans
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: Una sonrisa amorosa brotó de los labios del cecaelia adulto sentado en el conjunto de rocas, con un suave movimiento miró hacia abajo, allí, escondido en la línea divisora entre el mar y las rocas se acurrucaba tímidamente el menor de sus hijos, el único en nacer en su condición de cecaelia y el que, irónicamente, más a su padre se parecía...................................................................[Victuuri: Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuuri]✔Mermans & Cecaelias AU.





	『BRISA MARINA』

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LupitaNikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LupitaNikiforov).



> ✔Por favor traigan su cepillo de dientes.  
> ............................................................  
> © Esta historia está protegida por la ley de Derechos de Autor (Copyright) queda absolutamente prohibido la copia o la adaptación sin permiso del autor.

Justo después de un contoneo brusco de las olas, el cabello azabache del híbrido cortó las aguas enfurecidas suavemente, debajo de las oscuras hebras una cara humana de rasgos asiáticos se reveló lentamente, de piel clara y precavidos ojos color whiskey que examinaron minuciosamente su alrededor. La costa se hallaba gratamente vacía, sin ninguna presencia de otro espécimen que mantuviera su condición, solo la típica fauna que habitaba en las pequeñas islas del Océano Pacífico. 

Con una coqueta sonrisa satisfecha se hundió rápidamente en las claras aguas, y con una sigilosa velocidad digna de un depredador de su clase, se impulsó hasta un conjunto adyacente de rocas oscuras que se alzaban apenas sobre el imponente océano, comprobó a su paso que las aguas se hacían rápidamente menos profundas y llegó finalmente al monumento natural ahogado por el inmenso ponto, constató que las aguas fuesen lo suficientemente profundas como para un escape sin obstáculos, además de lanzar una última mirada apreciativa para cerciorarse de su soledad. 

Una vez más su cuerpo irrumpió en las superficies marítimas, su cuerpo delgado resintió el impacto de las olas siendo cortadas por su cuerpo y el pedrusco, el golpe creaba una abundante espuma salada, pacientemente esperó un nuevo golpe ondeante y una vez recibido, apoyándose de las rocas y haciendo uso de sus fuertes extremidades, se deslizó elegantemente hacia la superficie de la rasposa roca negra que se convertiría en su silla de reposo mientras se mantuviera en la costa.

Una vez arriba, bien posicionado y con la mayor parte de su cuerpo fuera del cobijo de las aguas, sintió la fresca brisa acariciar su anatomía húmeda con mimo y los rayos cálidos del sol se apresuraron a entibiar su piel. Una vez que sus sifones sacudieron las ultimas gotas de agua y sus agallas se contrajeron, la primera bocanada de aire que tomó se sintió como la gloria luego de largos meses bajo la gran inmensidad de millas náuticas que era su hogar. Subir a la superficie siempre era una travesía de sensaciones y experiencias nuevas; se centró en su entorno rápidamente, se entregó libremente a las captaciones de sus sentidos, los diferentes olores, tantos sonidos espectaculares.

Y cuando abrió sus ojos, recorrió la extensión insular esta vez con nostalgia, repasando la paleta de colores que era casi imposible hallar en el mar; la vista como siempre era preciosa, y sentado allí, sobre la misma roca negra de siempre, recuerdos le invadieron sin ninguna sutileza y él los recorrió uno a uno con todo el amor en su corazón. Sintió real sus memorias; la música, las risas, la timidez, el nerviosismo, la emoción explosiva que hacia a su corazón querer brincar de su pecho y dar piruetas con los delfines. 

Un suspiro contento escapó de sus labios risueños. 

Siempre era grato volver al lugar donde conociste al amor de tu vida.

—¿Kaa-chan?

La feliz sonrisa nostálgica que se dibujó en sus labios se amplió esta vez cargada de amorosa afección que brotó desde lo más profundo del corazón del cecaelia adulto sentado en el conjunto de rocas. Con un suave movimiento separó dos de sus tentáculos en su lateral derecho para permitirse mirar las ondeantes olas oceánicas que finiquitaban su viaje impactando contra la piedra; allí escondido entre la espuma blanca, justo en la línea divisora entre el mar y las rocas se acurrucaba tímidamente el menor de sus hijos. El único en nacer con su morfología cecaelia y el que, irónicamente, más a su padre se parecía. 

La evidente carencia de melanina en su piel y cabello, que hacía que su dermis fuera tan blanca como el nácar, sus hebras eran de un exótico color platinado y sus iris eran preciosas apatitas resplandecientes y cristalinas, simplemente iguales a los de su padre. Sin embargo, sus rasgos físicos eran totalmente heredados de su parte, sus corto cabello esponjoso, sus cejas invertidas, sus grandes ojos rasgados, su adorable naricita, sus mejillas rellenitas, sus labios, incluyendo su cuerpecito rechoncho y su tímida personalidad gritaban en mayúsculas "Hijo de Yuuri".

—Sasha, hijo, ¿Qué haces allí? Sube, ven a tomar sol conmigo.

Los grandes ojos celestes de su bebé (no tan bebé, en realidad) se abrieron con pavor y se acurruco más cerca de la seguridad del agua con evidente nerviosismo—¿E-estás seguro de que es seguro, kaa-chan? Deberíamos volver al nido— Yuuri suprimió el impulso de arrullar que le nació desde el fondo de su corazón. Usando dos de sus ocho apéndices inferiores y asegurándose de pegar bien sus ventosas alrededor, subió suavemente y con un fluido movimiento a su pequeño molusco. El pequeño cecaelia platinado envolvió cuatro de sus blancos y cortos brazos híbridos a los tentáculos que lo elevaban, por si acaso.

—Por supuesto que es seguro, ¿Por qué tienes miedo?—Una vez ubicado en el regazo del azabache mayor, Sasha se acurrucó lo más cerca posible del cuerpo cálido de su madre, miró alrededor descuidadamente, fue apenas un vistazo veloz y luego su atención se dirigió una vez más a su progenitor. Yuuri acarició inconscientemente al niño en la espalda, para ayudarle a acostumbrarse al aire después de ver al menor sacudir sus sifones y hacer una mueca a la repentina contracción que sufrieron sus agallas.

—Paposhka no está para cuidarnos...—Yuuri rodó los ojos con cariño y luego besó la mejilla de su bebé mientras continuaba con los suaves masajes en su espalda. 

Alexander, su adorable Sasha, el menor de los cuatro alevines que procreó con su amado Victor, siempre fue tan tímido e inseguro como el propio Yuuri en su niñez. Esa misma aptitud le había traído grandes problemas al crecimiento del pequeño niño, la ansiedad le había dificultado su capacidad de cambium, el recurso natural para camuflarse, al no saber usar sus células cromatóferas de manera lúcida, y mantuvo en sus tentáculos el color blanco manchado que caracterizaba a los recién eclosionados, demasiado notorio para los depredadores (los cuales en su mayoría pertenecían a la especie de Victor, los Syrens, tritones y sirenas). Esta sensibilidad puso en alerta máxima el sentido de protección de Victor una vez que Yuuri habló con su compañero y reveló el problema. Finalmente, su Sasha fue mimado y sobre protegido, no solo por su padre sino también por sus hermanos mayores y por supuesto, también nuestro Yuuri.

La criatura proveniente de aguas niponas repasó con la yema de sus dedos la preciosa Flor de Lis que su bebé poseía dibujada en la espalda, tan idéntica a la que él mismo tenía. La bella flor era un tesoro familiar, una característica física que Yuuri heredó de parte de su abuela materna; Igual a su madre, Yuuki, el primogénito de sus alevines y el mismo Sasha nacieron con el mismo patrón.

—Paposhka no siempre puede estar aquí para protegernos, Sasha. Hay que ser valientes y muy fuertes. Eres un cecaelia como yo, tienes muchos talentos que no te has animado a experimentar por ti mismo.

—Ni siquiera puedo realizar un cambium, kaa-chan. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera ser fuerte? Yuuki-nii-chan y Vanya-nee-chan ya pueden cazar solos, y Luka-nii-chan recorre con paposhka nuestro territorio siempre. Yo solo sirvo para rociar tinta cuando me asusto—El pequeño suspiro exageradamente, recorriendo con sus manos los antebrazos pigmentados de Yuuri—Y eso pasa todo el tiempo...

—Aprenderás poco a poco todo mientras creces, voy a ayudarte. Así que deja de estar triste por eso—Al ver la carita desanimada de su pequeño Yuuri intentó desviar la conversación; Sasha era joven aún, dejaría ese tema para cuando sea más grande—Quiero que cierres los ojos y escuches, cariño. ¿Qué oyes?

El molusco hizo caso a su madre y cerró suavemente los ojos, buscó concentrarse, y prestó suma atención a la enorme cantidad de ruidos desconocidos llegaron a sus oídos, todo era tan diferente a los sonidos del fondo marino, el brusco golpe del mal contra la piedra, el silbido del viento, los cacareos de las gaviotas, el siseo de las olas al acariciar la ensenada de la playa. Las risas.

¿Risas?

El jovencito abrió rápidamente sus celestes ojos y buscó emocionado entre el oleaje marino a los causantes de esas risas, no pudo ver la sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro de su madre, pero si pudo ver varias siluetas a lo lejos acercándose velozmente debajo del agua. Detrás de la de mayor tamaño, otras más pequeñas nadaron frenéticas hasta que se impulsaron hacía arriba, cortando el agua con su cuerpo y realizando un salto que haría que los delfines se sintieran orgullosos.

—¡Kaa-chan!

—¡Sasha!

—¡Paposhka! ¡Kaa-chan, es paposhka! ¡Yuuki-nii, Luka-nii, Vanya-nee!

Yuuri dejó brotar una encantadora risa ante la emoción de su hijo menor, e impulsándose en un elegante movimiento fluido se lanzó con su bebé devuelta al cobijo marino en busca de reunirse con su compañero y sus alevines.

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD, FINALLY!
> 
> ¡Hola! Dioses, hacía un universo entero que no publicaba nada. Espero puedan entender, la universidad me estaba consumiendo viva y el constante estrés me dejó con un horrible bloqueo de escritor con el que aun lucho. Últimamente solo me he dedicado a dibujar.
> 
> Sobre el One-Shot:
> 
> Corto, bonito y especial. Hace MESES quería escribir algo sobre Ceacelia!Yuuri, esto realmente no es lo que tenía en mente, peeeeero es un buen comienzo. 
> 
> En realidad esta idea surgió luego de que mi querida LupitaNikiforov se inspirara con uno de mis bocetos de Cecaelia!Yuuri con los bebés que iba a tener con Victor. Este:
> 
> Y ella se iluminó brillantemente y dijo: "¿Por qué todo tienen que ser tritones y sirenas? ¿Por que no hacer un bebé cecaelia?"  
> Y ella se iluminó brillantemente y dijo: "¿Por qué todo tienen que ser tritones y sirenas? ¿Por que no hacer un bebé cecaelia?". Y pintó el más adorable dibujo del cual me enamoré tanto:
> 
> Un bebé que tuviera la paleta de colores de Victor pero los rasgos y la personalidad de Yuuri, ¡Y oh, solo MEV sabe cuan cautivado quedó mi corazoncito! Hice esta excusa de drabble porque me enamoré del pequeño cosito precioso que es Sasha <3 (En ...  
> Un bebé que tuviera la paleta de colores de Victor pero los rasgos y la personalidad de Yuuri, ¡Y oh, solo MEV sabe cuan cautivado quedó mi corazoncito! Hice esta excusa de drabble porque me enamoré del pequeño cosito precioso que es Sasha <3 (En realidad todas en nuestro grupo lo amamos).
> 
> Bueno mis queridas, si tienen suerte, este bebé es recibido bien y mi bloqueo horrible me lo permite ¡Posiblemente tenga una continuación! Por mientras sigo trabajando en los otros dos trabajos que tengo pendiente de cecaelia!Yuuri... Y uno más donde PochaYuu y PomVic hacen cachorritos ¡No se emocionen! Solo es una idea.
> 
> Denle las gracias a la linda LupitaNikiforov por ser quien me sacó del bloqueo por 5 min <3
> 
> (Si no pueden ver las fotos, vayan a la historia en Wattpad: Zoey Namine)
> 
> Además, ¡Acabo de crearme un twitter! Allá podrán saber sobre mis próximas actualizaciones y publicaré mis dibujitos también :D (tenganme paciencia, parezco una abuela, no sé usar esa cosa xD) Si les interesa: https://twitter.com/namine_zoey?lang=en
> 
> Gracias, de verdad, por leer. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto. 
> 
> ¡Un beso!
> 
> PokaPoka! 
> 
> Zoey Namine


End file.
